1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an object learning and/or recognition method and system, and more particularly, to an object learning and/or recognition method and system that may recognize an object based on a learned classification tree and a single depth image.
2. Background Art
A technology of sensing body movements and controlling a user interface (UI) is likely to be actively used to control interactive video, as well as, used as an input unit of current graphic-based games.